The Charmer
by whiteskull
Summary: "I know you can't hear me, but I really love you. More than anything. One day, I'll let you know." I pulled a baby blue blanket up and covered both of us as I kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Goodnight."
1. Chapter 1

Here's some Sarah/Benny for ya'll. Enjoy:)

* * *

My head jerked at the sound of the ringing doorbell. I glanced at my shiny, silver water-resistant watch. 7:45. I recognize that bell. It's the bell of beauty, refinement, delight _and_ danger. My inner Casanova senses just lit up. In an instant, I stood up from the couch and ran to the door. I slicked my hair back and twisted the doorknob. "Hey, girl." I smirked and jerked my right brow. Smooth. "Hi, Benny!" Sarah grinned warmly, shrugged and walked into the living room. _Sigh._

She hung her jacket up on the rack and sat down beside Ethan on the couch. "Hey there, Jane!" Sarah greeted brightly as Jane entered the room. "Hey, that's my spot!" I whined. "Not anymore, Benny," Sarah replied and stuck her tongue out. I winced my eyes at her. _If you weren't so damn pretty, I would have turned you into a frog ages ago._ I sighed and held up my hands in defeat."Alright, I'mma let it slide this time."

For the rest of the evening, we just watched some lame shows—Dusk and Wizards of Whitechapel to name a few. These things don't amuse us anymore. Not when you're a spellcaster who's in love with a vampire.

That's right. You heard it. I, Benedict Weir the lady's man, am madly in love. I never thought I would ever feel this way, let alone love an immortal. You might be wondering, 'hey benny, how did this happen?' Well, my friend, it all started during the school dance when I found her glumly sitting outside.

"Hey, Sarah." I slowly walked towards her. "What are you doing outside?" I asked her casually. She looked up, eyes filled with grief. "Nothing. I'm just not having the best time in there." She said in between sniffles. "Everyone else is partying like an animal right now. You sure you don't wanna come?" She shook her head, indicating a 'no'. I sat down beside her, knowing she needed company. For a while, we sat comfortably in silence. I allowed it to be like that. Well, mostly since I didn't know what to say. I'm not very good at those things. Soon enough, I couldn't take it any longer so I broke the quiet atmosphere. "You can tell me." She glanced.

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me what's bothering you."

"Why would I?" She chuckled.

"That's what friends do. At least that's what I think." I shrugged nonchalantly and looked away. She sighed. "It's Jesse." My ears twitched at the sound of that name. Sarah hasn't mentioned him in a long time. "As much as I despise to say it, I miss him." I looked at her. I hated how bitter and heartbroken she looked. She's always been so cheerful and badass-like that it's surprising to see her like that. "I loved him. I loved him to death." I snorted. She angrily whacked my arm. "Oww! Anyone would laugh if they got the joke, too." She rolled her eyes. "Then, he used me. I thought he loved me back."

At that point, I started to feel sympathy for her. She started to tear up again. So I, being the great friend that I am, held her close and let her head rest on my chest. I held her like that for a while until she stopped crying. We stayed that way for some time. Then, I noticed how she looked perfect in her pink dress and how her smooth skin shimmered in the moonlight. I reached my hand out to sweep her hair out of her face when she started to shiver from the cold breeze. I broke out of my trance. She pulled away and wiped her damp face. I let her go as I took my leather jacket off and wrapped it around Sarah's bare shoulders. "Check this out." I dramatically brought my hand behind her ear and made a cute, white little bunny appear on my palm.

"For you."

"Aww, Benny, you're the sweetest spellcaster I've ever met." She pat and smoothed the bunny's hair leisurely. "This is going to make a great midnight snack."

My eyes widened as my brows furrowed at her remark. "I'm just kidding." She chuckled and smiled warmly. "Thank you, Benny." I smiled back as we stood up. "No problem. Anything for you, princess." She smiled once again and to my surprise, stood on her toes, stretched her neck out and slowly kissed me on my lower right cheek. Then, it just happened. I felt it right then and there. Spinal columns were tingling, palms were sweating and cheeks were blushing. I was in love.

"Help me... help..."

I stirred lightly, still sleeping like a baby.

"You can't. Help... NO!"

I quickly woke up at the sound of a scream. I looked around, only to find myself in the Morgans' residence. The TV's still on. I must have dozed off big time. Jane is sleeping comfortably on the carpeted floor while Ethan's nowhere to be found. Meh, he's probably asleep in his room upstairs. Then, I notice the unevenly distributed weight on my shoulders. I glance at my right and discover a perfectly peaceful and contentedly sleeping Sarah.

She's been dreaming.

I push her hair back and caress her soft cheeks. Hey, this is like the school dance all over again.

"I know you can't hear me, but I really love you. More than anything. One day, I'll let you know." I pulled a baby blue blanket up and covered both of us as I kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Goodnight."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews first before new chapter :) What do you think's gonna happen next?


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chap guys:) enjoy!

* * *

I woke up on Ethan's couch with no sign of Jane, Ethan or Sarah. The carpet's perfectly pristine and Sarah's nowhere near me. With that, I frantically raided my pockets and pull out my phone. No messages. And it's 10:32 am. Where is she? I lay my head back. There's no point in waking up if she isn't here. I shut my eyes some more. I'm exhausted.

Hmm. I smell the mouth-watering aroma of fried bacon coming from the kitchen.

I suppose Sarah's here.

I immediately open my eyes at that thought.

"Hey buddy," Ethan enthusiastically said.

"Hey man," I groggily replied, helping myself sit up straight. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not much. Dad called. He said that they'll be staying in LA for two more weeks. Isn't that awesome?" He said animatedly, bringing his hands up. "So far, this has been the greatest summer break ever." He walked over to the kitchen, flipping the bacon strips.

"That's great dude," I remarked half-heartedly. "By the way, where's Sarah?"

"Oh, since we'll be home alone for a bit longer, she picked up some more things. She's staying here with us." He took four plates and forks and set them on the table. "Your grandma doesn't mind you staying here, right?"

_Sweet mama._ This _is_ the greatest summer break ever. "I don't think that will be a problem," I say, grinning. "I better take a shower first, though."

Sigh. Did I mention how much I love showers? It's the most relaxing thing in the world. Anyway, I've been in here for far too long. I bet Sarah's out there already. I'mma dress up for my lady.

I grab a long, warm towel and wrap it around my waist. Nothing feels better than a toasty, welcoming towel after a long cold shower. I take another one and ruffle my thick, luscious, dark brown hair.

"Benny? Benny!"

My head shook at Sarah's echoing voice in the hallways. I draped the towel around my neck and quickly opened the door.

"Hey Sa-!" BAM!

She smashed onto the wooden door and collapsed on the ground. My bad.

"Sarah!"

* * *

"What was that?" Ethan came flipping out.

"Dude, it's Sarah. I accidentally hit her head when I opened the bathroom door." I knelt down on the wooden floor beside her and meticulously checked her head for any signs of bleeding. Nothing so far.

"Ethan, would you get me an ice pack?"

"Of course." He instantly ran downstairs.

She looks so serene—you wouldn't guess that she's vampire. I took off Sarah's bulky leather jacket. She's wearing a red striped tank top underneath. I gently brought her closer and laid her back on my damp chest.

"Here's the ice pack, Benny," Ethan said, giving me the cold cloth. "I better check up on Jane. I don't think Sarah's waking up any sooner." He fetched Jane from her room and brought her down for lunch.

I carefully lifted Sarah up and brought her to the guest room where I sleep. I laid her on the bed and placed the ice pack on her aching head. I sat down beside her weak body and allowed myself to stare. She's just the prettiest thing.

Wait a minute.

I stood up and went through my backpack. I reached in until I felt the rough texture of the book cover. I've never gone through my spell book this fast before. Ah, here it is.

Healing spells.

I sat down beside her and read a spell out loud. I point my hand at her as dramatic effects appear from my fingers. Ha. I'm _never_ getting tired of that.

She slowly opens her eyelids as if it is the most tedious thing to do. Her brows furrow and her eyes wince as she tries to sit up.

"Careful. You're still badly whacked up. How are you feeling?"

"What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

She paused for a few seconds and raises her brow. "I remember you hitting me with the door."

"Unbelievable. You're half out cold yet you still have enough energy to be your sassy self."

She nodded in self-confidence.

"I like that." I smirked. We laughed at our silly, ridiculous selves. I like it when I make her laugh. I put the ice pack away as I helped her lie down.

"I think it would be best if you wear your clothes first." She chuckled, hesitantly glancing at me.

"Right." I stood up, ran through my bag and grabbed a white v-neck shirt and a pair of denim pants. I rapidly wore it over my head and slip on the jeans as I hear Sarah let out a heavy sigh.

"Can I tell you something personal?"

"Sure," I say, zipping my pants up, my back still turned towards her.

"I can't recall the last time someone told me 'goodnight'."

My face drops at her words. She must miss it. You know, being normal and human. It must really be difficult. And then my eyes grew big and my head jerked at her statement, remembering what I said last night.

_"I know you can't hear me, but I really love you. More than anything. One day, I'll let you know." I pulled a baby blue blanket up and covered both of us as I kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Goodnight."_

"R-really? Are you sure?" I sure hope she doesn't notice how nervous I'm getting.

"Not until last night, though."

My jaw dropped.

"Benny."

"Y-yeah?" I faced her with icy cold hands and sweating temples.

"I heard every thing you said."

"Everything?" I winced.

"Yes, every thing." She rolled her eyes.

"How?"

"Benny, I don't exactly sleep a lot. Plus, I have super senses. Of course I could hear you. You should know that by now."

I clipped my lips and nodded in self-degradation. How could I not think that?

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"You made me do it again."

I made a face of confusion and agitation. "Huh?" She sat up straight.

"You made me feel loved, Benny. No one's ever made me feel this way—not even Jesse."

I swear I'm frozen right now.

"Benny, do you hear what I'm saying?" Her words are so airy—almost like she's whispering. I nearly stop breathing as she stands up from the bed and walks towards me. _Get it together, dude._

She stares into my eyes so deeply as if I'm her prey.

She walks, ever so gracefully, closer to me. She takes my chilly hands and rubs them with her thumbs. Her gesture relaxes and relieves me from tension. Thank goodness-my breathing becomes normal. I hold her hands, taking in the warmth it provides. Her smooth, tiny hands look perfectly protected within mine. Finally, I boil up the courage to look directly into her eyes. My stare must have been intense since she blushes and looks down for a second.

"Sarah," I whisper. "I love you."

I take both her hands closer to me and kiss them.

As I put them down, she pulls them away and embraces me. She held tightly onto me as if not wanting to pull away. I slither my hands to her back and nuzzle her soft, dark locks.

"Hey. I'm not going anywhere, you know."

"I hope so. I'm tired of people coming and then running away."

"I'm never running away."

"Benny," she whispered and held me tight.

"Would you say that again, please?" I whispered, chuckling right after.

Instead of mentioning my name once more, she pulled away. She holds the back of my neck with both her hands and stands on her toes. She brings my face closer to hers and presses her lips onto mine. For a moment, I forget to breathe, but then I begin to think straight again. That's what she does to me.

I bring my hands to her tiny waist as she slides hers down to my chest. She moans and pulls away to allow both of us to breathe.

"Benny," she gasped. I looked her in the eye.

"I love you, too."

With that, she kissed me once more.

I pull away from her grip and breathe deeply as I massage her waist. She smiles and rubs my chest. I _still_ can't take in this take in this wonderful moment. "Soooo. What happens now?"

* * *

ERRMAGERD. What do you think?

Don't worry, I promise sooner or later something good or bad's gonna happen. Depends on how you see it :p

_Soooo. What happens now?_


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is! Enjoy:)

* * *

Sarah placed her hands on my chest. "I want to be with you."

I smiled contentedly. I brought my face closer to her and kissed her. Suddenly, I hear rapid footsteps and the creaking of the door.

"Ben-"

I quickly pulled away from Sarah. "Ethan!" I nervously rub my nose. "So." I cleared my throat in anxiety. "Sup, man?"

* * *

Ethan slammed the door at us. He's really mad. I've never seen him this furious in years. The last time was when I broke his first action figure when we were six. This is going to create a scar in our friendship, that's for sure.

Alright. Here's a known fact: Ethan really likes Sarah. He's liked her ever since—even before I liked her. The thing is he hasn't told Sarah how he feels-I don't think he ever will. I feel bad for the guy.

"What just happened?" Sarah looked up at me with concerned eyes. Should I tell her? "Sarah, you need to know something."

"Is there something wrong?" She's scared. She looks down. I gently hold her hand.

"It's nothing like that." I rub the back of my neck. "It's Ethan."

"What about Ethan?"

"He sorta, kinda likes you."

"Really?" She chuckles. "Since when?"

"Forever ago." I animate my hands for emphasis. She laughs at my goofiness.

"Okay. Is there a problem with that?"

I look at her in disbelief. "Of course there is, girl! He's my best bud. Best buds don't go stealing their girls from them. He saw you first. That makes me the bad guy." I sigh heavily. "I'm the worst best friend ever." I walk idly to the bed and drop my body. I bring my hands up to my hair and pull them in frustration. asdjfgfhjdksfjghd.

She snorts and walks towards me. She takes a seat. "No, you're not. You're an awesome friend. That's one of the things I love about you." I take my hands off my face and smile at her. "Great pep talk."

"You're funny and you have the uncanny ability to make me smile."

I sit up straight and furrow my brows. "So, when did _you_ start liking me?"

She leaned back on the pillows and sighed. "Hmm. Remember evil Benny? You know, during yearbook photo week?"

"That guy was a total douche." I hated that guy. He gave girls the wrong idea!

"He was hot." Sarah said this in a longing voice. That irked me even more.

"WHAT?" I looked at her in shock. "You're telling me you that you started liking me because of_ that_ guy?"

"Relax! That's not exactly the case. I liked you way before that, but I was confused. Seeing you like that made me realize how much I loved your dorky, nerdy, sweet, adorable self." She shrugged. "That's my story. What's yours?"

I moved closer beside her and looked at the ceiling. "Well. I felt it during the school dance." I glance at her once in a while. "Which part of it?" She asked, baffled.

"You were crying outside. I sat down. You talked. Blah blah blah."

"It wouldn't hurt to say it romantically, you know." She rolled her eyes.

I laugh. "I just don't want to look back at it. Now that it's hurting my friendship with Ethan, it's kinda hard to talk about it."

Sarah sits up straight and looks at me. "Do you regret it?"

"No. Of course not."

"Then we should get going. We have to talk to Ethan."

* * *

Dinner was awkward. I haven't talked to Ethan ever since this afternoon. Sarah glanced at me, then she kicked my foot, urging me to talk to him. I cleared my throat.

"H-hey. I like what you did to the salad. What's in it?"

"I _ordered_ it." He furrowed his brows.

"Oh. That explains that."

"Look, man-"

"If you'll excuse me, I'm done eating."

Sigh. This is never going to work.

Jane just looks at us, completely baffled. Sarah looks at me with concerned eyes. "Don't worry." She held my hand. "I'll talk to him."

She walked towards Ethan anxiously. I preferred to stay seated on the table with Jane. _That's right._ I remember a sharp hearing spell. You're supposed to hear like a bat would in the darkness. I mutter the words and felt like a night owl in an instant. I can't believe I never use this spell!

Right now, they're both in the living room.

"Ethan," Sarah said. She sat on the couch.

"What do you want?" He replied bitterly.

"I know you like me." I can sense that Ethan is in shock. Or maybe that's just my best friend senses. I know him too well.

"How did y—"

"I'm flattered. I appreciate that so much." She swallowed hard. "But I love Benny."

He sighs.

"He's really worried about you, Ethan. He knows that he hurt you, but we love each other. Nothing's changing that. Please understand."

"I... don't know."

Sigh. I lean back. I cannot live like this.

He comes in the dining room. "Dude—"

"Talk. My room. Now."

His look scares me. Even scarier than Erica's hisses. "Alright, alright."

I walk into his room. He's seated on his computer chair. I slowly walk to the bed and gently sit down. Ethan stands up and sits beside me, looking down. "Remember when we used to talk about being knights in shining armor and saving our princesses?"

"We were only seven back then." I chuckle at our memories. "I promised that she'd be locked up in a dragon's castle just like in the stories. She'll have long, flowing blonde hair and fair skin. I told you I'd save her from the dragon."

He snickered. "I never thought you'd find your princess."

"Well, yeah, me too. Only mine's saving my butt, not the other way around."

"Yeah. And turns out, you're Merlin the magician." We laughed hysterically. This is why we're best friends.

"You know what? I'm cool with it."

"You are?"

"Mm-hmm. For sure I'll meet her one day. She might not be a cute, feisty vamp, but I can live with that. The important thing is you're happy with each other."

We looked at each other and shook hands. "Wow." I made a face. "I cannot believe we just had that conversation."

* * *

We walk out of the room laughing. "When we were eight, you promised you'll be the coolest guy in high school."

"Yeahhh that never happened."

Sarah walked towards us nervously. "Hey guys."

Ethan sighed, smiling. "Take care of Benny for me." I made a face.

"Aren't you supposed to say that the other way around?" Sarah snickered.

"You have the super speed and super strength. I think I'm saying it right."

"Hey! Not cool, man," I exclaim. Sarah embraces Ethan and whispers, "Thank you, Ethan. Of course, I'll keep an eye on him." She lets go and hugs me.

"C'mon. Let's watch some TV. I've had enough of this drama."

We go down and see Jane sitting on the couch. She has an angry expression on her face. She's obviously pissed.

"Will _somebody _tell me what's going on in here?"

* * *

Haha XD What do you think's going to happen next?


	4. Chapter 4

enjoy:)

* * *

"Benny!"

I hear Sarah's blighting cry as I find my way through the gloomy labyrinth. "Sarah!" I desperately scream her name, hoping to find her soon. "I'm here!"

Everywhere I turn, the maze looks exactly the same. It seems that I've been running in circles the whole time. The sharp, dark green, identical heart-shaped leaves scratch and bruise my arms as I walk through the darkness.

"Benny?"

The echoing pain in her voice crushed me. I have to find her now.

I rapidly ran through the greenery and cut the sharp branches with my silver dagger. As soon as the branches drop to the ground, they regenerate fast and clip my feet, forbidding me to move on. I blurt a spell out loud. The weeds loosen their grip on my legs and wilt harshly.

I heard Sarah's voice again. This time, it's filled with alleviation and comfort "Benny! I'm so glad you're here!"

I looked around. "I'm coming after you, Sarah!" I stomp through the long, green grasses.

"What are you saying? I'm right here."

I stop. Wincing, I try to adjust my eyes to the darkness.

I cannot see her anywhere.

All I see are tall, thick trees and long, dull green leaves and sharp branches.

"I can't see you," I whisper.

"Benny, help me."

Suddenly, I feel something squeeze my hand. Something warm, small, and crestfallen. It felt distinctly familiar.

That's when I realized. "Sarah?" I wait patiently for her response, but she doesn't reply. "Wait a little longer."

_Think hard, Benny._ I shut my eyes. Different colors appear, making me squint in pain. Unrecognizable images race through my mind as I rub my temples.

That's it.

I mutter a spell as I held my hand out. Tingles run from my brain to my fingers. I release the energy boiled up in my hands and find myself thrown back by my own magic.

Nothing's happening. Why isn't it working?

I used another spell. I snap my fingers. Nothing. I curse in frustration. My spells won't help me now.

"Sarah!"

She doesn't reply. "I'm here, Sarah."

Then, I hear roaring. I pause. Walking discreetly on the dry grass, I try my best to avoid the crunching noise the dried leaves create. All of a sudden, a pair of aggressive yellow appeared before me. They pounced on me, targeting my neck.

I scream loudly in agony.

Sarah just bit me.

I push her away. "Sarah! What are you doing?" She hisses at me and stands up woozily. She attempts to come closer, showing her sharp, ruby red-stained fangs. I weakly stand up and run away from her. I ran as fast I could. To the right, I find a huge trunk lying on the ground. I quickly hide behind it and inhale deeply. As soon as I regain enough oxygen to fill my lungs, I check the wound Sarah gave me. I placed my shaky hand on the deep, stinging cut. I sniff my fingers and find myself smelling the vampire-attracting scent. It's bleeding. I search my pockets for any piece of cloth. I quickly but silently rip the sleeve of my green shirt. At least I'm perfectly camouflaged with my forest green apparel. I use the cloth as a makeshift bandage. Wrapping the fabric around my neck, I lean back in relief.

I can't hear Sarah anymore. Her light footsteps cannot be sensed, either. All there is is the eerie silence. I quietly look up.

Out of nowhere, something heavy and strong jumps on me. I struggle to push her away from me as she pins me down to the ground. She's way too powerful. I groan and grunt under her until she hisses and gets tired of my squirming. My physical suffering persists as I feel her long, sharp dagger-like nails seep through my frail chest.

"Ahhhh!"

I breathed deeply. I'm in bed and I'm sweating my guts out.

I just had a nightmare.

This isn't just any nightmare. It's about Sarah.

And she was trying to kill me.

I bring myself to the bathroom, walking groggily. I splash my warm face with cool water and dry it with a face towel. I glance at the mirror, gently holding my neck where Sarah bit me in my dream. I could almost feel the agonizing pain that her daggers caused. I close the door and go downstairs where I see her. I hold on to the wooden handrail of the staircase to support my faint body. She's in the kitchen leisurely cooking breakfast. Ethan and Jane are probably still asleep. I walk wearisomely towards her. With her back turned towards me, I give her a hug. I nuzzle her neck and whisper, "Good morning." She smiles. "Hey. Good morning to you too, sir."

"What's for breakfast?"

"The usual-sausages and poached eggs." She places the sausages carefully on the plate.

"Lookin' good," I nod in approval.

"Did you get a good sleep?" She asks as she cautiously transfers the eggs to a separate plate. I let her go of my grip.

"If you count vampire nightmares part of a good sleep, then yes."

"What are you talking about?"

Sigh. "I dreamt about you."

"Aww, Benny. You did?" She adorably clings onto my arms.

"No, no. Not that kind of dream." I rub my temples. "It's a little stranger than that."

She places the plates on the table. "You can tell me." I looked at her. Should I? Images of Sarah's blood-stained fangs came over me. She unhurriedly digs her knife-like fangs into my skin as I cry, enduring the slow pain in my stinging neck. I shook my head, ending my trance. I took a deep breath.

"You were trying to kill me."

There was silence. "Sarah," I whisper. "Are you listening to me?"

She jerks her head nervously. "Um, yeah. I am."

"Are you alright?" I anxiously hold her arm.

"I'm fine, Benny."

"Are you sure?"

She faces me with guilt and fright in her eyes. "Not really," she says as she takes my hands off of her. She slowly walks to the living room and sits on the couch.

"I've been having those dreams, too."

I look down at her with concern. "What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm terrified."

I sit beside her and take her cold, shaky hand.

"Why?"

"_Because _Benny." She looks down on the floor. "Vampires can be dangerous. We can kill. We're uncontrollable."

"But you're not like them, Sarah." I squeeze her hand. "You're different."

"Look at me! I have speed like lightning; I fly like a hawk and have murderous fangs." She breathes heavily in frustration. "I'm exactly like them. Sooner or later, I'm going to hurt someone. Just accept that."

"It's just a dream. You don't know that," I say, shaking my head.

"I _do_ know!" She exclaims in frustration, raising her hands up. "We're made to kill. Vampire history is going to repeating itself. It's happening, Benny."

She leans back on the couch, scared and anxious. I glance at her longingly. I look at her fragile, tiny hands that allegedly scarred my skin. Her perfectly straight, pearly white teeth show as she groans in resentment. Is she really the same creature that gave me torment?

"You're not really going to hurt me, are you?"

Her eyes twitch nervously. She leans forward, resting her elbows on her lap. She bends down and picks a velvet throw pillow up and places it on her thighs. She strokes the soft fabric, allowing herself to calm down. The rich red velvet cloth reminds me of the blood dripping from my aching neck. She tilts her head to the side, staring at the pillow.

"I might."

She tilts her head, faces me and plunges her deadly fangs onto my bare neck.

RRRINNNGGGGGGGGG

I wake up, clapping my hands to cover up my blooper. "That was great! Great presentation."

"Mr. Weir," Mr. Higgins said. "Detention." He hands me a pink slip and steps outside the room. The whole class laughs and walks out of class. It was only then that I realized that everything was just a long, beautiful dream. Wow.

"Dude, the presentations happened this morning," Ethan snorted. I'm left with a blank face as we head to our lockers. A dream. _Really?_ Suddenly, a certain blonde and brunette come walking towards us.

"Benny," Sarah says. "I need your help."

I grin, seeing her presence always makes my day better. "Sure, anything for my princess."

"I need a tutor for a calculus test tomorrow. I think I know just the guy who could help me." She says, pulling a cute face.

"Oh, please," Erica groans. "Like you need to study for the test. Sweetie, you'll have a million chances at high school." Sarah rolls her eyes.

"Alright! It's final. I'm your tutor guy," I say, winking.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to babysit Jane tonight?" Seriously, Ethan. Don't ruin this for me.

"Oh, right." Sarah frowns.

"Why don't we just study there?" I cut in. "Problem solved."

As soon as we arrive in Ethan's house, we sit down on the couch and get to work while Ethan helps out babysitting Jane. As I glance at her once in a while, I see the confusion and boredom in her eyes. Hmm. _Nothing a spellmaster can't fix._ I bring my hand behind her ear. "Hey, what's this?" She jerks as I take my hand back where a gray-spotted bunny is comfortably seated. "Benny! This is so adorable," she exclaims in excitement. "This is going to make a great midnight snack." I shook my head in shock. Why do I feel like this already happened?

"What did you say?"

She laughs. "Lighten up, Benny. All this studying is making you too tense."

"Ahahah.." I laugh nervously.

We studied and studied 'til we knocked ourselves out. I only realized that when I woke up at midnight. Everything was silent and all lights are turned off except the lampshade next to me. I look at my right and saw her leaning comfortably and sleeping peacefully like a baby. I smile.

_Look at you, sleeping like you need it. _

I search the couch and reach for a yellow blanket. I shift discreetly as to not wake her up. I unfold the fabric and cover both us from the cold. I lean back and let myself lose it and stare at her for a while.

"I know you can't hear me, but I really love you. More than anything. One day, I'll let you know." I tugged onto the blanket and kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Goodnight."

I close my eyes as I feel her stir on the couch. Out of nowhere, she whispers, "Goodnight, Benny."

I instantly open my eyes in shock. That kept me awake the _whole_ night.

the end

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! I had so much fun writing this.

Until next time, friends:)


End file.
